


【二相】猎人与猎物

by yihuliangkaishui



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihuliangkaishui/pseuds/yihuliangkaishui
Summary: 恶魔尼x吸血鬼拔
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Aiba Masaki
Kudos: 12





	【二相】猎人与猎物

**Author's Note:**

> 恶魔尼x吸血鬼拔

相叶雅纪最近有些苦恼。

温热的舌尖一下又一下的舔舐着他汗津津的后颈，修长的手臂被按压在墙上，起初的疼痛早已麻痹，只剩一丝丝酸楚，他仰着头，咬着下唇忍受着身后人猛烈的进攻。

情潮翻涌，終是在对方在他耳边呢喃，深深顶入的那一刻达到顶峰。

惊吓值也达到了顶峰。

相叶雅纪一下子从沉睡中惊醒了过来。翻过自己款式老旧的智能机，明晃晃的17：23刺的他眼睛生疼，比清晨第一抹阳光还要刺眼。

对于一个活在当下的五好青年来说，连续大半个月做这种称之为春梦的梦实在算不上什么好事，特别是对象还是一个面容模糊的男人，特别是他还是被上的那一个。

相叶雅纪胡乱的用牙刷刷着自己的牙齿，脑子里一团乱麻，开始思考自己是不是真的如亲友所说被报复了。

但他又从未得罪过谁，连日常所需的血浆都是私下买的袋装血包。

没错，相叶雅纪是一个隐匿于人群中的吸血鬼，年纪算不上大但也绝对不算小，本着善良无比的本心，没开过荤，甚至连“咬人”都没有做过。妥妥一只温顺小绵羊。

此时此刻，小绵羊正用食指撩开自己的上唇，绯红的眼眸盯着镜子里自己比起普通人来说更为尖锐的犬齿，看着它一点一点的变得跟普通人的牙齿无异，才松了一口气。上眼皮弧度圆润的眼睛眨巴眨巴，赤色的眼眸就慢慢变成了黑色，虽然黑的有些过分了，不过这不重要，因为没有人会贴近他的脸仔细观察他的眼睛，就像他从未贴近人类的脸颊一样。

相叶仔细观察着自己脸上的每一个部分，确认与常人无异才开始收拾自己的乱发，对自己外表特征格外注意的他，却根本没能发现自己今天的嘴唇异常红肿。

拇指熟练的划过屏幕，松本润三天前的邮件已经被反复通读不下数十遍，他犹犹豫豫都没能做下决定。

“我觉得你真的可以来试试，反正只是个聚会，如果真的遇上看对眼的，没准儿就能解决你的问题呢，没遇上也能放松一下嘛，你看你多久没出门了。”

老友的语气中不乏打趣，果然还是把他的困扰归为了欲求不满这一类麻烦，他甚至能想象到那个吸血鬼挑起自己的浓眉朝他露出似有似无的笑容的模样。

上一次是将他拍的照片拿去参加竞赛，上上次是把他的作品拿去出版。总之是想尽一切办法想让他与社会接轨。

真是一个游刃有余的吸血鬼啊，松润他。

相叶挠了挠刚梳的整齐柔顺的黑色头发，还是把手伸向了门口伞桶里的黑色长柄伞。

吸血鬼的出行总免不了遮挡阳光，那玩意儿虽不至于让他飞灰湮灭，却也会让他苍白的肌肤感到些许灼痛感，所以哪怕现在是傍晚他还是决定带上自己的遮阳工具。

松润家离他家不远，约莫半小时的路程。相叶想着也许晚上会喝酒，便放弃了带上自己的车钥匙。

黑色的风衣包裹着身材修长的男人，黑色的伞为他增添了一丝古韵与神秘感。相叶走在路上，明明已经尽最大力去削弱自己的存在感，却还是感觉周围路人的视线似有似无地粘在他的身上。

他只得将头低得更下些，脚步走得更匆忙些。

今天的松润家格外热闹，相叶哪怕站在门口也能听见一墙之内闹哄哄的声音，门没有关，显然一副欢迎各位光临的模样。

他也不怕有坏人溜进他的家。

常年紧闭家门的相叶不由得瞪大了眼睛，但转念一想，这建筑平日里根本迎不来他的主人，想必是寂寞得很，也没什么值得坏人窥探的东西，所以松润才根本无所谓关不关门。

“……不好意思打扰啦～”

懒洋洋的调子从身后传来，相叶本能地像受惊的兔子一样往旁边弹去，却被墙壁挡住只能侧着身子为身后人让路。

猫着背的男子带着一副夸张的眼镜，头上居然奇妙的带着一顶阿拉蕾的帽子，眼神跟声音一样懒懒散散，在相叶身上扫过几下便主动伸手拉开了门溜了进去。

相叶借着那人打开的门，终于明白为什么松润要在今晚举办这场聚会了。

客厅内的男男女女穿着奇异的服装，带着各自的面具正打的一片火热。有的甚至化着夸张的妆容，在胆子如兔子一般小的相叶面前走来走去。

搞什么啊！是万圣节啊。

站在客厅边缘的相叶雅纪，想着自己黑色风衣下的白衬衫小马甲，脑子里已经涌现了一万遍想回去。

“就知道你没准备!”

带着醉意的话语透过有些喧闹的音乐，钻进了相叶耳朵里，在内心大喊不好的时候，已经被松润勾着肩膀半推半就的带着向别墅二楼走去。

黑色的风衣被强硬扯下，在相叶啊啊大叫的反抗下松润把自己手下披风的带子系的更紧了。

“OK!你今晚就扮演你自己吧！”

松润顶着一对毛茸茸的假狼耳朵，抄着手后退几步看了看被他强行逼出吸血鬼形态的相叶雅纪，露出了满意的目光。

“哦对了！”

松润像是突然想起来什么，露出了一个迷人的笑容，而后微微咧开一边嘴角，露出了尖尖的犬齿。

“把獠牙露出来也没关系哦。”

————————

被松润灌了好几杯酒的相叶雅纪顶着泛红的尖耳朵，一等到松本润投身聚会的疯狂就立马溜出人群中心，一手端着甜点一手笨拙的解着自己那外黑内红的、很有吸血鬼风范的斗篷。

在不熟悉的人面前做这种事情真的是太羞耻了。

“需要帮忙么？”

有些熟悉的嗓音从身侧传来，相叶转头发现是进门时遇见的那个比他稍矮的男人，在匆忙道谢并打算将盛着点心的盘子递出时，却被对方突然凑近的脸吓一大跳。

那男人居然直接上手帮他解开了被松本润打得死紧的带子，而且，还离他这么近。

常年不接触生人的相叶感觉自己的心跳都加快了许多，对方的一举一动都像是自带慢动作，镜片后那双琉璃般的浅褐眼眸正直直的盯着他的脖颈，猫唇的嘴角勾着一个小小的、却又诱人的弧度，有些肉的可爱手指，在解带子的时候，不可避免的擦过了他的脖颈。

相叶雅纪情不自禁地吞了吞口水，不大明显的喉结上下滚动了一下，他便听见了面前的男人发出了哼哼的小猪般的笑声。

“要去喝一杯么？”

那男人的上目线直直撞进了相叶雅纪的眼里，本能告诉他危险将至，身体甚至做出了紧绷的信号，大脑却迷迷糊糊的做不出任何判断。

“……好。”

那男人的笑容更大了。

“二宫和也。”

“相叶雅纪。”

这之后的事情是那么的顺理成章又不可思议，从不与生人亲密接触的相叶雅纪居然与一个刚见面的男人去喝酒了，甚至完全默许了对方称得上是暧昧挑逗的小动作。

对于和这个陌生男人并排坐在一起的相叶雅纪来说，聊天的内容已经完全无所谓了，食物也好喜欢的季节也好，都抵不过那人从桌下探来的温暖手掌。

相叶的腿部肌肉情不自禁的绷紧了，放在大腿上的左手力大的能清晰看见手背上的青筋。

二宫嘴角一直勾着，连脸颊都显出来两个可爱的括弧，他自然而然地伸出自己的右手，用手背在相叶的手背上轻轻磨蹭，嘴上却一副若无其事的模样说着什么“诶！相叶桑喜欢摄影么？真是厉害呢”。

相叶雅纪被对方带着酒气的话语和似有似无的轻柔动作撩的脑子一片混乱，面上却还要装出一副成熟立派的大人模样，露出一副余裕满满的表情。

有些肉感的指腹紧贴着他的手背，一点一点向着指尖的方向抚过，然后微微错开，便完美的嵌入了相叶的指缝，像入侵者巡视领地一般，来回磨蹭着。

沙发角落灯光昏暗，相叶端着酒杯却也只是呆呆的看着客厅中央狂欢的人们。

二宫薄薄的下唇贴上杯壁，浅呷一口，浅褐色的眼眸盯着相叶，目光漫不经心的在他脸上流转。

“……上楼?”

心中天人交战一番的相叶雅纪终于下定了决心，扭过头来对二宫发出了忐忑的邀请。二宫又露出那种浅浅的笑，猝不及防地探头就在他唇角落下一个带着酒香的吻。

“走吧”

相叶就还在为湿湿软软的嘴唇而呆愣，就被牵着手从沙发上拉了起来，等回过神来时，二宫已经拿着不知从何而来的门卡打开了松润家的客房。

绵软的手掌握着相叶的手腕，近乎推攘着进了房间后便立马锁上了门。

薄唇主动贴上，上下两片唇瓣黏在相叶的唇瓣上互相厮磨，暧昧的气息像倾倒在地的香水，浓烈又黏着。相叶害羞得不行，偏偏二宫还用他那双清澈透亮的浅色眼眸直直的盯着他看，愣是看的他热度上升。

但他此刻也注意到了二宫绯红的耳尖，心里便对自己有了两分自信，想着自己是不是也应该主动一点。

仗着自己的身高，相葉伸手揽住了二宫的腰，试探性的伸出舌尖舔舐着对方的下唇。发现对方唇缝似乎微张，胆子边更大了些。凭借着自己动物般的本能，舌尖一点一点往对方的领域试探。

黑色的小马甲早被扔在地上，黑色西装裤和白色运动裤因前进的动作而交叠错乱，鞋子在行走过程中蹬了一地，二宫那奇奇怪怪的外套也不知何时被扔在地上，露出里面简洁的白t。相叶白色的衬衣下摆溜进了一只面包手，在里面作祟，相叶被弄的有些发痒，止不住的轻喘着，还不小心跌在床上，他一边要费尽心思挑逗香软的唇舌，一边还要分神去驱赶腰间的酥痒，慌乱又笨拙，根本没发现自己的处境已经变得危险不堪。

一吻完了，相叶急促喘息着，腰软的都快没力了，仰躺在柔软的床上，半是埋怨半是纠结的盯着二宫的眼睛。

“你不要挠我的腰，要是笑出来了怎么办……”

床上突然因挠痒痒而爆笑一定整个画风都崩掉了吧，就算是处男也能明白这种简单的事情哦。

二宫却被他那副认真到不行的样子给逗笑了，灯光从他的脑后直直的投下，他整个人像是被镀了一层光圈一样，再搭配上他那张俊脸，冲击力不是一般的大。

二宫低声笑着，又低下头凑上去含住了他的嘴唇，唇舌碾过，动作却带上了一丝粗暴和急躁，含住相叶的舌尖又是舔弄又是吸咬。顺便持续高强度的攻击在几息之间便击溃了相叶的高塔，反抗的话语还没成形就被二宫卷入口腔碾个粉碎然后咽下去，只余数声闷哼。

暖色调的床头灯把气氛烘托的暧昧又旖旎，相叶还没从跟争夺领地一般的接吻里回过神来，乌黑的眸子湿漉漉的还晕着若有若无的雾气，不知不觉被解开扣子露出来的胸膛伴随着喘息上下起伏着，常年不见光的白皙肌肤起了一点薄汗，在灯光的照耀下像诱人泛亮的蜜。

舌尖碾上他的脖颈，在他情不自禁昂起头颅时含住他那近似于心形的可爱喉结，像品尝美食一般用齿尖细细啃咬，像吮吸蜜汁一般在他脖颈上留下朵朵红痕，在引得相叶一阵阵颤栗后才心满意足的向下转移阵地。

衬衫被解开大半，虚虚掩掩的挂在手臂上，二宫一边亲吻着他的唇舌弄得啧啧作响，一边又用手在他的胸膛上胡作非为。圆润的指尖在敏感区域画着圈，剪的整整齐齐的指甲不停的抠弄着乳尖。相叶被扰的挺起了腰肢，像是要逃离又像是想要渴求更多一般都把胸膛往对方手掌处送去。带着泣音的呻吟被二宫全数卷入腹中，只剩下短促的呼吸和因动作过于激烈而从嘴角流出的涎水。

相叶眼角挂着泪花，想死的心都有了，刚刚的吻像是打开了这个人的什么开关一样，在他身上尽数使坏。

这人灵活的舌尖一直在他的领土上肆虐，扰的他的犬齿都被高涨的情欲勾长。身体像一堆干燥的柴薪等待那一丁点火星来引燃，浑身上下每一个血液都叫嚣着对鲜血的渴望，本能鼓动他赶紧将利齿插入面前侵略者的脖颈。

“咬……也没关系哦。”

轻佻的语句像一缕轻烟般钻入相叶的脑海，大脑一片空白的他只知道自己得到了吸血的许可。自然，他此刻根本没能思考为何二宫会说出这样的话语。

饥肠辘辘的猎食者面前摆好了渴望许久的美食，美食甚至主动将最美味的部位递到面前。温热的嘴唇颤抖着贴上对方的皮肤，血液的流动透过肌肤的接触传递了过来，那悸动是相叶从未接触过的感觉。相叶迷迷糊糊间甚至感觉对方的心跳，与自己的心跳似乎同步重叠。

利齿刺入皮肤，舌尖感受猩甜，本应是温热甜美的人类血液在吞咽下肚的时候却像席卷而来的火浪般在他身体里肆虐冲撞，像细小的电流在他的每一根血管里流窜，直到侵占他的整个身体。

一阵蚁噬般的疼痛后，是从骨髓深处泛滥的酥麻，随即是一股让相葉陌生到可怕的情潮。

“终于把你抓到了。”

二宫和也笑弯了眼，猫唇勾起的弧度一如之前的好看，但相葉却看得背脊发寒。

男人头顶两侧盘伸的黑褐色羊角，柔软鬓发下若隐若现的尖耳朵，和正得意的甩来甩去的细长尾巴，无不彰显着面前这个男人是个恶魔这一事实。

相叶血红的眼珠不知是含着恐惧还是情欲，水雾笼罩着却是格外的诱人，连眼眶都有些微红。

被矮个些的男人掀翻个身，带着热度的手掌隔着西裤就那么抚摸起相叶的臀肉来，掌心推着虎口绵着，五指内收捏着，不算非常有料却也紧实挺翘的臀肉就那样在他手中变换花样，相叶抖个不停却也只是睁大了眼根本不敢转头去看。

“你……到底……要干什么?”

相叶试图语气凶狠，血液里躁动的情欲却根本不给他机会，一句简洁的话也只能断断续续边喘息边说。

“那还用说嘛，当然是给你带来快乐的啊！”

西裤的皮带被解开，灼热之物被大大咧咧揉搓了一把，惹得相叶又是一个激灵。

“毕竟嘛……相叶氏，你知道嘛，我可是最善良的恶魔哦～”

兀自拉进关系的称呼没迎来一丝一毫的好感，相叶咬着下唇摇着头，柔顺的头发像海草一样随着他的动作飘动，还有些因汗液黏在脸颊。

骗子骗子骗子!你的手可一点也不善良。

咕啾咕啾的水声臊的相叶耳尖发烫，那灵巧的汉堡手时而撸动柱体，时而用指尖摩擦顶端，时而轻缓，时而急促，引起层层叠叠浪潮般的快感。

“呜!”

相叶咬着枕头，皱着眉闭着眼，舒服得连脚趾都蜷缩起来，终是释放在了二宫的手里。

“不妙啊相叶氏……”

趁着相叶沉浸在高潮的余韵，二宫双手卡在相叶的胯部将他提起，让他跪趴在床上，扒下他的裤子啧啧了两声。

沾着jy的手指直直的刺入，相叶脑子还是混沌状态只会本能收缩内壁排斥异物。

却也只是惹得二宫呼吸都乱了而已，无需任何润滑，相叶的身体因二宫的血液而发情着，湿润的内里早就期待着二宫的进入。

手指有些急躁的抽插着，最开始一两根相叶还只是因为内壁摩擦发热而哼哼两声，后面加到三根顶到他的敏感点就开始无意识的呻吟起来，温热而湿润的内壁层层绞着二宫的手指，被带出来的液体滴在被单上印出一小片水痕。

“相叶氏……你比我想象中的更色情啊……”

二宫的脸颊也泛着红，微眯着眼睛嘴角勾着诱人的笑容，看着相叶转过头来还是那副茫然的样子，扶着自己的性器，一个挺腰便深深刺入。

细长的尾巴愉悦的甩甩，二宫便大开大合的抽插起来，灼热之物嚣张的进出，次次亲吻藏在内里羞涩的敏感点。

相叶被顶的像海浪中的小船，陌生又强烈的快感从尾椎骨一路向上蔓延至全身，酸涩，肿胀，说不清又道不明的感觉让他惶恐又不安，大腿内侧肌肉不停颤抖着。

二宫掰着相叶的大腿，让他侧卧着进入他的身体，看着他眼泪唾液汗液润湿了枕头，双眼失神着呻吟的样子，兴奋的舔了舔自己的犬齿，身体内部使坏的因子又在蠢蠢欲动。

“相叶氏，相叶氏你不会快要昏过去了吧？”

二宫伸手用手背在相叶的脸颊上轻轻拍了两下，没有获得反应，便直接拉着相叶的手腕往他身下探去。

“你摸摸看，真是热情的过分呢。”

他指的自然是相叶那张紧紧咬着他不放的“嘴”。

那语气带着虚假的埋怨和明晃晃的调笑，湿润又黏腻的结合处让相叶的理智回笼了些。

他瞪大了眼睛一脸不敢置信，二宫却顶的更凶狠了，双手捧着他的大腿，让他仰躺，然后俯身勾了个黏黏腻腻的吻。

然后被咬了一口。

“你到底想干嘛!”

像兔子一般瞪着红眼睛的相叶，就那么仰着头看着他，不言不语，呻吟也化作唇缝泄露的气音，等待解释的顽强样子勾的二宫心痒痒。

“相叶氏可太过分了，明明我们缠绵过那么多次，却像是第一次见面一样和我打招呼，我啊可是很伤心喔。”

二宫故意放慢动作，一点一点研磨着敏感处的周围，就是不给相叶个痛快。

“哈?我可不记得有你……”

相叶的眉头快要皱成一团，努力从不那么清醒的脑袋里分出一点思绪去思考自己到底什么时候招惹过这么一个性质恶劣的恶魔。

灵光一闪，相叶里面讲身前这个肌肤泛着情欲的红的恶魔与之前梦中那个男人的身影重叠。

“原来是你!!嗯啊!”

相叶惊呼出声，却被二宫突然加快的速度顶的变了调。

“答对了，给你奖励!”

已经恢复不少力气都相叶想要推开，却被二宫捉住双手十指相扣，细密的吻落在面门，相叶不得不闭上眼睛迎接这份带着莫名情絮的奖励。

“相叶氏，我可是真的很喜欢你哦，你看我们俩这么契合。”

臀部被对方的掌心托起，相叶惊慌之际却清晰地看见了对方粗长的性器在自己体内进出的模样，故意拔出许多，然后深深挺入，还刻意摆动腰腹撞出啪啪的声音，穴口处还沾着些白浊，黏黏糊糊糟糕的一塌糊涂。

相叶觉得自己快要分裂成两个人了，一个沉溺于情欲之中嗯嗯啊啊呻吟着，另一个却不敢置信的看着自己这幅羞耻的模样。

“相叶氏～和我交往的话可以天天喝到甜美的血液哦～”

血液和交往两个词直冲冲的闯入相叶的脑海，他皱着眉头伸出双手搂着二宫的脖子，赤红的眸子直直望着对方浅褐色的眼眸。

“……你知道你在说什么么？你想成为我的长期饭票?”

二宫把自己深深埋入相叶体内便停下了动作，伸手就着相叶的自己把他拥入怀中，毛茸茸的脑袋在相叶肩膀蹭来蹭去，像是撒娇又像是耍赖。

“当然知道啦，我是真的很中意相叶氏你的，想缔结契约那种哦!”

浅色的眼眸亮晶晶的，像极了大尾巴狼装小狗的模样。

老实说，之前那几下相叶就感觉出来了，这个恶魔的技巧不是一般好 和自己身体的契合度也不是一般都高……何况……自己开始本来也对他感兴趣……

“但你的血好难喝……”

相叶鼻子都快要皱成一团，那辛辣刺激的味道他可不想再品味第二次。

“啊！第一次那是契约啦～之后就好了，不信你再试试。”

二宫满不在乎的拨动自己的发尾，露出白皙泛红的脖子凑了上去。

相叶还没来得及反应是什么契约，便又被凑上嘴前的脖颈吸引了注意力。果然对于初次开荤的吸血鬼来说，血液的吸引力不是一般的大啊。

他吞咽了一下口水，抱着试探的心态将嘴唇贴了上去。尖齿一点点刺入，一边释放些许有着麻醉催情作用的液体，一边小心翼翼吸取起血液来。

鲜美而甜腻的味道直冲脑门，夹杂着一点点辛辣的刺激和酒的醇香，相叶在尝出味道的那一瞬间便上了瘾。

二宫之前为了方便他吸血，一直侧首露出好看的脖颈线条，相叶唾液中的催情成分不算多，但他本身就属于容易被刺激的恶魔种，更何况，相叶之前吸了他用于缔结契约的血，已经和他是密不可分的关系，那催情效果自然要翻上几倍。

趁相叶沉醉着，他把相叶抱上腿又继续动作起来。

“……别吸太多，你等会受不了。”

二宫将手抚上相叶的后脑勺，顺着头发一下下摸着。相叶不舍却也乖乖的放开，离开前还用舌尖舔了一下卷走了剩下的血珠。

吸血鬼也是一种毫无节操的生物啊。

二宫看着相叶无意识舔舐嘴唇的动作，想起之前他和相叶在梦中做爱时相叶总是很快就能沉醉其中然后勾着缠着他做个不停。

这个吸血鬼根本意识不到自己有多色。

二宫在相叶脖颈上狠咬了一口，虽然不至于破皮却还是留下了一圈牙印。一个明晃晃的标记。

不知道谁先开始，唇舌又交缠起来，用于表达情绪的嘴唇此刻用着言语以外的途径表达情欲，身体的语言意外明晰。

相叶陷入情欲时总是微皱着眉头，柔软又蓬松的头发被汗液润湿，发尾一缕一缕的，甚至有些贴在他汗津津的脸颊上，一幅迷乱又情色的样子。

二宫粗喘着，一下又一下的向上顶着，重力的缘故每次都能进的很深，他抬头，看着相叶被情欲染红的眼眶和失焦的眸子，神情里满是迷恋。

他真的爱死相叶床上这幅模样了。

相叶却觉得灵魂都要飞走了，每次都深入都仿佛比前一次更深，让他产生了自己快要被捅穿的错觉，那恶魔的巨物除了之前射在他体内一次，后面又像完全没事一样又在他体内为非作歹，根本不需要刻意去寻找敏感点，每次都能擦到顶到。

相叶像是为了分散自己的注意力，含着二宫的嘴唇又舔又啃，大方地邀请对方来自己的领地里游玩。

二宫眉眼弯弯，想着不出他所料，这个吸血鬼果然是一个忠于欲望的人，是身体比脑子更先做出反应的类型。

腰腹不停的动作着，终是在快感巅峰一起释放，高热的液体打在内壁，引起一阵阵收缩，相叶五指插入二宫后脑勺的头发，把他推过来与自己交换了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

唇舌与手指轮番上阵，高热的肌肤互相抚慰，之后相叶完全不记得自己射过几次，只记得自己要昏倒之前对方舔舐着自己的尖耳朵用带着湿润气息的声音黏黏糊糊的在他耳边说

“相叶氏，这样你就是我的所有物了。”


End file.
